Dissonance
by LegMa
Summary: Deeks accepte d'aller en infiltration pour le LAPD alors qu'il est un Agent du NCIS à présent. Une décision que refuse Kensi et qui les poussera à se disputer et à remettre en question leur relation. Terminée.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur: **Legma

**Titre: **Dissonance

**Ship: **Densi

**Rating: **K+

**Résumé**: Deeks accepte d'aller en infiltration pour le LAPD alors qu'il est un Agent du NCIS à présent. Une décision que refuse Kensi et qui les poussera à se disputer et à remettre en question leur relation.

**Disclaimer: **La série ne m'appartient pas, sauf s'ils veulent que je m'occupe de la saison 4 ^^

**Note de l'auteur: **Je sais que je dois écrire les suites d'autres fics et que j'ai aussi une grande fic dont je parle depuis longtemps, à poster. Mais aucune n'est terminée ^^' Donc pour patienter, voici une petite fic de trois chapitres. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ;)

Merci à oyster, mon testeur personnel, pour son aide toujours précieuse!

Bonne lecture :)

**oOoOooOoOo**

**Dissonance**

La pleine lune éclairait d'une douce lumière les rues de la ville et offrait une nuit calme et emplie de sérénité à ses habitants.

C'était le cas dans cette chambre sombre du fait des volets fermés où l'Agent Blye dormait paisiblement, après avoir eu une soirée pleine d'amour avec son compagnon.

Malgré la couverture qui reposait sur son corps nu, un léger frisson la parcourue et la réveilla. Les yeux toujours clos, elle roula vers l'autre côté du lit dans l'espoir de trouver la chaleur d'un corps masculin mais tout ce que ses jambes rencontrèrent fut des draps froids. Ouvrant lentement les yeux, elle laissa sa main glisser vers l'oreiller et eut la confirmation qu'il n'était plus là.

- Deeks ? appela-t-elle doucement d'une voix ensommeillée.

Elle ne voulait pas s'inquiéter pour rien. Après tout il était peut-être parti aux toilettes… Seulement il ne répondit pas.

Maintenant clairement réveillée, elle décida de se lever.

Allumant la lampe de chevet, elle récupéra sur le sol sa culotte et l'enfila avant de faire de-même avec le maillot du jeune homme qui lui arrivait juste en dessous des fesses. Pieds nus, elle sortit de la chambre et s'aventura tranquillement dans le couloir. Remarquant en chemin qu'il n'était pas aux toilettes, elle pénétra dans le salon et s'arrêta un instant en le trouvant enfin, debout en regardant dehors, vêtu d'un simple caleçon.

Bras droit plié en hauteur contre la fenêtre, la lumière du réverbère l'éclairant faiblement, il était perdu dans ses pensées et n'entendit pas la jeune femme l'appeler une seconde fois. Il revint cependant à ses esprits lorsqu'il sentit deux paumes de mains remonter lentement le long de sa colonne vertébrale avant d'aller trouver place sur chaque pectoral et être remplacer par de douces lèvres qui se posèrent dans le milieu du dos pour y laisser un doux baiser.

- Est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda-t-elle en plaquant le profil du visage contre son dos.

Il baissa les yeux et lui caressa une de ses mains.

- Oui. Je n'arrive pas à dormir, c'est tout.

- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

- Rien. Ne t'en fais pas, retourne te coucher, déposa-t-il un baiser sur le dos de sa main. Je te rejoins après.

- Deeks…

- Va.

Il lui lâcha la main, l'invitant ainsi à se retirer et retourner dans le lit, mais elle n'y fit rien. Pas convaincue et inquiète de sa réaction, elle glissa les mains jusqu'à sa taille, posa le front contre son dos et souffla discrètement en fermant les yeux.

- Est-ce que…j'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

- Quoi ? s'alerta-t-il en se tourna vers elle. Non, non, pas du tout.

Il lui attrapa les mains et la regarda droit dans les yeux en souriant.

- Ne t'inquiète ma puce, tu n'a rien fait de mal.

- Tu es sûr ? Parce que déjà hier je t'ai senti distant avec moi et

- Chuuut, la coupa-t-il dans un chuchotement en prenant son visage en coupe. Ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que tu aurais pu faire, j'te l'promets.

Et pour lui prouver qu'il était sincère, il l'embrassa tendrement. Bien qu'elle appréciât le geste, elle n'en restait pas pour le moins perplexe de sa raison. Rompant le baiser, ils se mirent front contre front.

- Alors dis-moi ce qu'il se passe, lui caressa-t-elle la joue. Je vois bien que ça ne va pas, Deeks. Parles-moi…

Expirant profondément, il se recula d'elle et se remit face à la fenêtre en appuyant les avant-bras sur le rebord.

- Ce n'est rien, Kensi, j'suis juste…

Il baissa la tête, ne sachant pas vraiment comment lui annoncer les choses.

- Préoccupé ? posa-t-elle une main sur son épaule.

- Ouais, souffla-t-il.

- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, Deeks.

- Oui je sais, seulement… Ecoute, j'ai pas envi que tu réagisses mal.

- C'est si mauvais que ça ? s'inquiéta-t-elle d'un coup. Deeks ?

Ne lui répondant pas, elle passa en dessous de son bras et vint se mettre entre la fenêtre et lui afin d'avoir toute son attention.

- Je t'écoute, Deeks.

Ne pouvant échapper à son regard, il tendit les bras ne s'appuyant plus qu'avec les mains, et essaya de lui parler sans qu'elle se braquât.

- Bates m'a appelé hier dans la matinée.

- Le LAPD ? fronça-t-elle les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

- Il… m'a demandé si je pouvais l'aider avec une enquête.

- Oh. Une infiltration…

- Yep.

- Et comment a-t-il réagi quand tu lui as dit non ?

- Et bien…je ne l'ai pas fait, en fait.

- Comment ça ?

- Je lui ai dit que j'allais y réfléchir.

- Quoi ? Mais…Deeks, tu es un Agent du NCIS maintenant, tu n'as plus à travailler pour lui, sourit-elle en posant une main sur son biceps.

- Il a besoin de moi.

- Oui, et bien dans ce cas il peut te demander conseil mais en aucun cas il peut te reprendre pour faire le sale boulot.

- Il ne me l'aurait pas demandé s'il avait une autre solution…

- Ne m'dis pas que tu comptes accepter ? le regarda-t-elle surprise.

- Je n'ai pas le choix.

- Bien sûr que si !

Elle se dégagea de lui en le poussant de son passage tandis qu'il la suivit du regard, étonné de sa réaction.

- Kensi…

- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé hier ? se retourna-t-elle vivement vers lui les mains sur les hanches.

- Parce que j'avais besoin de réfléchir, seul.

- Seul ? Deeks, je suis ta partenaire et ta petite amie. Tu n'me fais donc pas confiance pour t'aider à faire un choix ?

- Ça n'a rien à voir. Je devais faire le point de mon côté. Et…et je voulais justement éviter qu'on se dispute pour ça. Ça me concerne uniquement et moi seul doit faire le choix !

- Non, ça me concerne aussi, j'te signale ! Dans une relation, on doit tout se dire et sa fonctionne également dans un partenariat ! Depuis le temps qu'on est ensemble je pensais que tu avais compris cela.

- Oui, et moi je pensais que tu serais justement celle qui comprendrait le mieux ma décision !

- Et bien désolée, mais non ! Je n'peux pas !

Enervée, elle croisa fermement les bras sous sa poitrine et baissa la tête. Se rendant compte de la tournure de la situation, il se calma et s'avança vers elle.

- Kens'…

Il voulut lui toucher le bras mais celle-ci l'en empêcha en se décalant.

- S'il-te-plaît, soupira-t-il.

- Pourquoi, Deeks ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu veux accepter de faire cette infiltration ?

Elle releva alors la tête et quand il rencontra son regard, il sut qu'il devait jouer la franchise.

- Parce qu'un de mes anciens alias a déjà eu affaire avec le type qui est suspecté de revente d'armes aux gangs de L.A.

- Et…combien de temps durerait cette mission ?

- Une semaine, tout au plus.

- Tout au plus, répéta-t-elle amèrement. Je vois.

Laissant tomber les bras le long du corps, elle partit s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du canapé suivit de près par le jeune homme qui s'accroupit devant elle. La voyant silencieuse, les mains jointent entre les cuisses, il lui caressa doucement les mollets.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi car je suis un Agent maintenant. Je comprends tout à fait ton point de vue, ma puce et ça n'me plaît pas forcément mais

- Alors ne le fait pas, le coupa-t-elle.

Soupirant, il arrêta ses gestes et amena une main à son visage où il écarta derrière son oreille des mèches rebelles avant de la poser sur sa joue, la forçant ainsi à le regarder.

- Tu sais qu'je dois.

- Quelqu'un d'autre pourrait y aller.

Elle avait vraiment espoir de le faire changer d'avis. Même si elle se doutait qu'il ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision, elle devait essayer.

- Ça lui prendrait trop de temps pour approcher le gars et avoir sa confiance… Tu sais comment ça fonctionne, Kens'.

- Oui, je sais, souffla-t-elle en se levant.

Il la regardait faire les cents pas, se passant les mains sur le visage et dans les cheveux. Il voyait bien qu'elle n'était pas prête à accepter.

- Tu auras un suivi ?

- Comme à chaque infiltration.

- Oui, sauf qu'à chaque infiltration avec le LAPD, ça se passe mal ! Le NCIS devrait être sur le coup…

- Bates et Hetty n'en ont pas fait mention.

- Hetty est au courant ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Elle l'a appris en même temps que moi.

- Bien, dans ce cas, elle sera obligée de nous mettre sur le coup car je viens avec toi !

- Quoi ? Non, Kensi, tu n'peux pas faire ça.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Je suis ton partenaire et tu es un Agent, donc ma présence est plus que justifiée.

- Il en est hors de question, l'arrêta-t-il de la main.

- Oh que si !

- Non ! T'as place n'est pas là-bas.

- Et la tienne non plus ! Bon sang, Deeks, pourquoi tu ne veux pas comprendre ça ?

- J'ai prêté serment !

- Non ! cria-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. A la seconde où tu as signé pour le NCIS tu n'avais plus rien à voir avec le LAPD ! Non, Deeks ! Ta place est au NCIS ! Auprès de moi !

- Alors nous y voilà…

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi es-tu si égoïste ?

- Egoïste ? s'exclama-t-elle.

- La seule raison pour laquelle tu veuilles que je refuse c'est uniquement pour que je reste avec toi ! Sauf que tu n'es pas toute seule, Kensi ! En acceptant cette mission je peux empêcher des gosses de se faire tuer ! Tu saisies, ça ? Je suis le seul à pouvoir le faire. Le seul ! Et que tu l'acceptes ou non, j'irai !

Et dans une furie à en faire trembler les murs, il la contourna et alla directement dans la chambre.

Sous le choc de ses paroles, elle réussit tout de même à contenir les larmes qui s'étaient accumulées au fur et à mesure et alla à sa suite. S'arrêtant à l'encadrement de la porte, elle le vit en train de finir de s'habiller avant de fourrer du linge propre dans un sac.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix frêle.

- Je pars au LAPD.

- Mais il est 4h du matin.

- La mission débute à 7h et j'ai besoin de me préparer.

- Deeks, s'avança-t-elle d'un pas.

- J'pensais pouvoir le faire ici, mais je n'ai pas le soutien que j'attendais, déclara-t-il tristement.

- S'il-te-plaît, Deeks.

- La discussion est close.

Ne lui accordant aucun regard, il passa à côté d'elle mais fut contraint de s'arrêter quand elle lui attrapa la main.

- Reste, le supplia-t-elle alors qu'il lui tournait le dos. Je t'en prie, Deeks, n'y vas pas.

Touché par le son de sa voix, il lui fit face et toute la colère qu'il avait pu avoir plus tôt se dissipa lorsqu'il la vit sur le point de pleurer. Et puis, une larme glissa sur sa joue avant qu'une deuxième de l'autre œil l'imitât.

- J'ai besoin de toi.

- Oh, Princesse…

Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, il l'amena dans une étreinte à l'aide de son bras libre et lui embrassa le haut de la tête tandis qu'elle s'agrippait fermement à son t-shirt en refoulant ses sanglots.

- J't'en supplie, reste.

- J'reviendrai, Kensi.

- Mais

- Tout se passera bien, j'te l'promets.

- Non, secoua-t-elle la tête. Tu pourrais y laisser ta vie.

- Quand je suis au NCIS aussi.

- Non…

Elle se recula alors suffisamment de lui pour le regarder de ses yeux larmoyants.

- Non, Deeks, parce que tu as un soutien avec toi et…et j'en ai un aussi avec moi mais la dernière fois que tu es partie en infiltration pour eux, je me suis retrouvée à l'hôpital parce que tu n'étais pas là pour assurer mes arrières.

Sa peur d'être à nouveau blessée tandis qu'il n'était pas là, ressurgit sans qu'elle ne pût le contrôler…

- Ce jour là, Deeks, tu m'as promis que tu resterais à mes côtés pour toujours. Tu te souviens ?

**Flashback**

Il était parti du LAPD dès qu'il avait reçu l'appel, sans même se soucier de l'infiltration qu'il préparait avec son patron. Avec une arrivée soudaine à l'hôpital, il s'était dirigé directement vers l'accueil pour avoir les renseignements nécessaires.

Ayant profitait de son petit voyage dans l'ascenseur pour reprendre haleine, il s'était dirigé ensuite à grands pas dans le couloir cherchant le numéro de chambre qui lui avait été donné. Une fois celle-ci trouvée, il s'arrêta devant et frappa doucement avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur sans permission. Il y vit alors ses collègues, Sam et Callen assis sur les fauteuils mis à disposition pour les visiteurs mais il ne s'attarda pas sur eux. N'allant pas plus loin dans la pièce, il regarda sa partenaire allongée sur ce lit aux draps bleus.

Elle était pâle et avait l'air complètement épuisée. Jamais il ne l'avait vu de cette façon. Et ça lui faisait peur. Aussi peur que lorsqu'il eut reçu cet appel expliquant que l'Agent Blye avait été admise d'urgence à l'hôpital pour une blessure par balle.

- Hé, dit-il doucement en s'avançant un peu plus.

La jeune femme tourna alors la tête vers la fenêtre. Voyant cela, Sam et Callen décidèrent de les laisser seuls, se doutant qu'ils avaient beaucoup de choses à se dire.

- Ça va aller, le rassura G en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

Deeks acquiesça simplement de la tête, peu convaincu mais tout de même reconnaissant de son soutien.

Une fois seul, il se prépara à affronter sa partenaire qui avait l'air de lui en vouloir… . Frottant ses mains moites contre le haut de son jean, il alla se positionner au bout du lit.

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ici, tu peux repartir au LAPD, dit-elle aussi froidement qu'elle le pût malgré la douleur qui se réveillait.

- Oh, Kensi…

Se doutant de cette réaction, il amena avec lui la chaise et vint s'asseoir aux côtés de son visage. En colère, elle tourna la tête de l'autre côté, bien décidé à ne pas le regarder.

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Kensi, souffla-t-il. Regarde-moi, s'il-te-plaît.

Elle n'en fit rien et ferma les yeux.

- Ecoute j'suis désolé. Je…Je suis venu dès que le message m'a été transmis et…Je suis vraiment désolé, Kensi. J'aurai dû être là, avec toi. J'le sais et tu as le droit de m'en vouloir pour ça mais…pas trop longtemps, d'accord ?

Malgré elle, Kensi ne put retenir un petit rire qu'elle se pressa d'étouffer. De toutes les réponses auxquelles il s'attendait, celle-ci était loin d'être sur la liste. Espérant que c'était bon signe, il prononça son prénom et la jeune femme décida enfin à rencontrer son regard.

- Hé, réitéra-t-il dans un murmure.

- Hé…

Lui souriant tendrement, il s'autorisa à lui repousser des mèches de cheveux présentes sur son front avant de venir lui caresser du pouce sa pommette.

- J'ai été effrayé d'apprendre la nouvelle, partenaire.

- J'ai eu peur aussi, avoua-t-elle bassement.

Elle n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux. Comment pouvait-elle se montrer si faible devant lui ? Mais c'était lui, justement. Son partenaire. Marty Deeks.

- Je… J'ai pris l'habitude de t'avoir à côté de moi et… J'sais pas, soupira-t-elle. Je suppose que je pensais que tu avais mes arrières, comme tu le fais toujours.

- Tes arrières, tes côtés et tes devants, Kens', assura-t-il.

- Oui, enfin sauf que là c'était surtout les arrières.

Ayant ramené sa main sur le matelas, il l'étudia un instant, ses paroles passant en boucle dans la tête.

- Ne m'dis pas que tu…

Retenant un sourire rieur en voyant le regard noir qu'elle lui lançait, il essaya de garder pour lui ce qu'il venait de découvrir mais ne put s'empêcher de vouloir connaître les détails.

- La droite ou la gauche ?

Grognant contre lui, elle lui répondit tout de même dans une moue.

- Sur le côté de la fesse gauche.

- Oh, la plus musclée.

- Quoi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Rien. J'ai juste constaté ça la semaine dernière à la gym et…bref. Comment tu te sens ?

- Ça va… Pas vraiment en fait, sourit-elle en effaçant une larme naissante.

- Kensi, hé, dit-il doucement en lui attrapant la main.

- Ce n'est rien c'est juste que…Je n'aime pas quand tu n'es pas là avec moi parce que tu es occupé au LAPD. C'est débile, je sais mais…

Ne voulant pas craquer devant lui, elle se pinça les lèvres en baissant les yeux. Ne souhaitant pas la laisser dans cette détresse, il fit la seule chose qui lui passa par la tête et se pencha vers elle pour ainsi la prendre dans ses bras, leur tête allant se nicher dans le cou de l'un et de l'autre.

- A partir de maintenant, je ne quitterai plus, Kensi. Je t'en fais la promesse. Peu importe le LAPD, je resterai à tes côtés quoi

**Fin du flashback**

- Qu'il arrive, termina-t-elle le récit. C'étaient tes paroles, Deeks. Que peu importe le LAPD, tu resterais avec moi quoi qu'il arrive.

- Kensi…

- Tu l'avais promis. Et maintenant tu reviens dessus et tu acceptes cette enquête alors que c'est justement après que je me sois faite tirer dessus que tu as décidé de signer les papier d'Hetty pour devenir un Agent du NCIS et ainsi pouvoir me protéger comme un partenaire se doit de le faire ! J'suis pas égoïste, Deeks. C'étaient tes paroles, pleura-t-elle.

- Je…

Il était pendant un moment, sans voix. Ça lui arrachait déjà le cœur de la voir dans cet état, mais l'entendre en plus lui rappeler ses promesses d'il y a près d'un an, c'était innommable… .

- Ecoutes, tu ne seras pas seule, tenta-t-il de la rassurer. J'ai dit à Callen qu'il

- Callen ?

Elle recula d'un pas et s'essuya le nez tout en reniflant.

- Parce que Callen est aussi au courant ?

- Je devais le lui dire.

- Et moi dans tout ça ? Une fois de plus je suis mise à l'écart ?

- Non, bien sûr que non.

- Alors quoi ? Tu comptais m'le dire demain matin, dix minutes avant de partir ? C'est ça ?

- Pas du tout, tendit-il la main.

- Non, ne m'touche pas !

Mettant plus de distance entre eux, ses jambes allèrent se cogner contre le côté du matelas.

- Oh mon Dieu, respira-t-elle profondément.

Essayant de digérer les nouvelles, elle essuya ses joues énergiquement et croisa les bras en prenant un visage neutre.

Deeks aperçut sans souci le changement de réaction et sut qu'il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Largement attristé par sa réaction –alors qu'il pensait qu'elle le soutiendrait et lui dirait de faire attention à lui…- il ajusta sa prise sur la sangle du sac, s'apprêtant à partir.

- Je suis désolé, Kensi, dit-il sincèrement d'une voix enrouée par l'émotion.

- Moi aussi, ajouta-t-elle plus durement. Va-t'en, maintenant.

Il aurait aimé saisir une dernière fois son regard et pouvoir l'embrasser amoureusement, mais ce n'était de toute évidence pas dans les plans de son amante. Et alors qu'il tourna le dos, prêt à quitter la chambre, elle lui dit une phrase dont il aurait pu se passer.

- Ne t'attends pas à me trouver ici quand tu reviendras.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? pivota-t-il lentement.

- Il est clair qu'on n'est pas fait pour être ensemble.

Ces mots fendirent l'air tel un sabre coupant une pastèque et un combat de regard débuta alors entre les individus. Mais face à la colère et la déception que transmettait celui du jeune homme, Kensi avala difficilement et posa ses yeux sur la commode à côté de lui, incapable de tenir plus longtemps.

- On en reparlera à mon retour, prévint-il posément.

Malgré son ton, elle pouvait entendre clairement qu'il était blessé, furieux et n'appréciait pas ses mots. Mots qu'elle avait dit sous l'effet de la haine, de la tromperie, et donc sans réfléchir. D'un coup, elle s'en voulut de les avoir dits mais lorsqu'elle entendit la porte d'entrée claquer, elle sut qu'il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

Sentant sa respiration s'accélérer et les larmes refaire surface, elle porta une main à la bouche et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Assise sur le rebord, elle enfouit ses sanglots contre sa main qui furent bientôt accompagnés d'une déferlante de perles salés.

Elle venait de le perdre… .

**oOoOooOoOo**

**à suivre...**

**Et voilà. J'espère que ce n'était pas trop long à lire et que ça vous a plu. Comme vous le savez (pour la plupart), les fics que je poste sont déjà entièrement terminées donc vous n'aurez pas à attendre pour avoir la suite ;) Et bien, disons juste une semaine ^^**

**Merci de m'avoir lu et à la semaine prochaine.**

**Bises.**

**Legma.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, la compagnie. J'espère que vous allez bien. Alors, je sais que je dois poster Mardi mais je ne pourrai pas donc pour ne pas vous laissez dans l'attente, je poste la suite aujourd'hui, en espérant bien sûr qu'elle vous plaise.**

**J'ai été surprise de lire vos review qui font toutes plaisir et rire aussi. Sérieusement, vous pensez vraiment que je suis si sadique que ça ? :O lol Si ça peut vous consoler tout de suite, non personne ne mourra même si c'était dans ma première idée lorsque j'ai commencé à écrire cette fic ^^**

**Je remercie ici les lecteurs anonymes qui n'ont pas de compte. Un grand Merci à vous tous, Anaiis_34, Alihèle, Angylafan et les Invités ! Surtout, n'hésitez pas à signer vos review car avec la nouvelle version du site, ça signe automatiquement vos review en "Anonyme " donc je ne peux pas mettre de noms sur vos message ;)**

**Merci aussi aux personnes qui ont mis cette histoire dans leurs alertes/favoris... Je suppose que vous aimez, donc ^^**

**Alihèle, je remercie la recherche Google alors ^^ Ravie que mes histoires te plaisent et j'espère que tu te feras un compte quand le moment sera venu ;)**

**Bonne lecture à tous =)**

**oOoOooOoOo**

Malgré le peu de sommeil dont il nécessitait, l'Agent Callen avait de temps en temps besoin d'avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil complète pour récupérer. C'était rare et cette nuit était une de ces exceptions.

Malheureusement pour lui, il fut contraint de sortir des doux bras non pas de Morphée mais de Uma Thurman quand la sonnette retendit telle une cloche dans une église. S'échappant de sa bulle de rêve, il se dirigea prudemment vers la porte d'entrée. Grâce aux lumières du dehors, il put parfaitement distinguer une silhouette à première vue inoffensive.

Ne se souciant pas d'être uniquement en caleçon et t-shirt, il attrapa la clé restée dans la serrure, et déverrouilla la porte. L'ouvrant d'abord un tout petit peu pour passer la moitié du visage, il ouvrit en grand lorsqu'il reconnut la personne qui se tenait sur le paillasson, tremblant à cause du vent qui s'engouffrait dans ses cheveux.

- Kensi ?

- Il est parti, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Sachant très bien à qui elle faisait allusion, il l'attrapa par la main afin de la faire entrer.

- Viens, ne reste pas là, tu vas attraper froid.

Refermant derrière lui, il la conduisit jusqu'au sofa et s'assit sur la place à côté après avoir allumé la petite lampe reposant près de la cheminée.

- Tu veux une couverture ? lui proposa-t-il en la voyant toujours trembler malgré le gros gilet d'homme qu'elle portait.

- Il a accepté, on s'est engueulé et il est parti.

Elle le regarda alors les yeux brillants encore rouges et gonflés de ses précédentes et nombreuses larmes, ignorant totalement sa demande et ne se souciant même pas si elle l'avait réveillé.

- Ouais…Hum. Je vais te chercher une couverture et on en parle, d'accord ?

Voyant qu'elle ne réagit pas, il prit cette réponse pour un oui, alla rapidement prendre la couverture qui traînait au bout du lit, et revint dans le salon. Elle n'avait pas bougé, restant immobile et les yeux perdus dans le vide. Il se rendit compte alors qu'elle était complètement dévastée.

- Tiens, voilà, la recouvra-t-il de la couverture.

- Tu savais, ne le quitta-t-elle pas des yeux.

- Oui, j'le savais, se rassit-il en soufflant. Mais j'ignorais qu'il partirait cette nuit.

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Pourquoi personne ne m'a mise au courant avant ?

- C'était à lui d'le faire.

- Si je ne l'avais pas forcé à parler, il m'aurait prévenu à la dernière minute.

- Il voulait prendre le temps de réfléchir.

- Non, secoua-t-elle la tête. Il avait déjà pris sa décision quand il te l'a dit. J'le sais. D'ailleurs pourquoi toi ?

- Parce qu'il…il m'a demandée de prendre soin de toi pendant son absence.

- Je vois… Il me refile aux autres, baissa-t-elle la tête.

- Il te refile pas, Kensi, il m'a demandé ça parce qu'il se soucie de toi.

- S'il se souciait vraiment de moi alors il serait resté comme il l'avait promis, Callen ! le regarda-t-elle vivement. Il n'aurait pas accepté.

- L'enquête concerne

- Je sais pourquoi il a finalement accepté, le coupa-t-elle. Bates lui a demandé de le faire à cause d'un de ses alias. Je sais ça. Et même si je comprends que ça peut permettre de sauver des vies, je ne peux pas me résoudre à penser qu'il se sent toujours redevable au LAPD.

- Non, il a abandonné le LAPD pour devenir un Agent du NCIS.

- Et bien justement, se mit-elle plus en face de lui en repliant une jambe devant elle. Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir tout simplement dit non, dans ce cas ? Pourquoi Hetty n'a pas dit à Bates de prendre un autre flic ? Et pourquoi tous les deux, vous n'avez pas empêchés ça ?

- Je n'étais pas d'accord et Hetty non plus, Kensi, se défendit-il en soulevant une main entre eux. J'ai eu du mal à comprendre pourquoi il voulait le faire mais après avoir su les raisons, je ne pouvais plus le dissuader. C'est son choix, Kensi. Deeks sait que lui seul peut boucler cette affaire et on doit respecter sa décision. _Tu_ dois respecter cela et le soutenir.

L'entendre d'une deuxième personne la fit se rendre compte des erreurs qu'elle avait commises. Callen disait vrai. Elle ne devait pas lui en vouloir. Son partenaire ne faisait pas ça dans l'intention réelle de rompre ses promesses, après tout… . Qu'avait-elle donc à réagir de la sorte ? A être si faible et si peu professionnel ? Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas pu être le soutien qu'il attendait ?

Fatiguée et attristée, elle posa le coude sur le haut du sofa et plaqua les doigts sur sa bouche tandis que son regard se perdit sur son reflet dans la fenêtre. Comment avait-elle pu oser réagir de la sorte ?

- J'ai tout foiré, murmura-t-elle alors qu'une larme glissa le long de sa joue.

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de l'essuyer et se contenta simplement de retenir les suivantes en fermant les yeux derrière sa main.

- Il n'est pas trop tard, tenta Callen de la rassurer.

- Si, secoua-t-elle la tête. Je lui ai dit des choses horribles et

Elle s'arrêta quand un sanglot sortie de sa gorge sans qu'elle ne pût l'en empêcher et laissa enfin sa peine et sa douleur s'échapper.

Callen n'avait pas l'habitude de la voir dans cet état. Réfléchissant bien, c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait comme cela, si anéantie, et il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre. Cependant, mettant de côté son manque d'expérience et ses craintes concernant les réactions que pourrait avoir son amie, il plaça une main sur son épaule dans l'intention de lui dire des paroles apaisantes, mais il fut un instant surpris lorsque la jeune femme –qui avait prit ce geste comme une approbation- alla pleurer dans ses bras.

La surprise se dissipant rapidement, il la serra contre lui et frotta son dos de haut en bas puis inversement, dans le but de la calmer.

- Oh, Callen…

- Ça va aller.

- Il est parti, sanglota-t-elle contre son épaule. C'est à cause de moi.

- Non, ne te met pas ça en tête.

- Mais c'est la vérité, s'écarta-t-elle juste assez pour le regarder dans les yeux. Je n'ai rien voulu savoir. Je me suis attachée à des promesses, le faisant probablement culpabiliser et je…

Un autre sanglot, plus fort que le précédent, éclata quand elle réalisa ce qu'elle avait fait.

- J'ai rompu, pleura-t-elle en reposant la tête sur lui.

- Quoi ? ne put-il s'empêcher de s'exclamer.

- Je lui ai dit qu'on n'était pas fait pour être ensemble. Mais je n'le pensais pas. C'était sous le coup de la colère et je me sentais trahie mais jamais…jamais je ne voulais dire ça.

- Oh, Kensi…

- Je suis ignoble.

- Bien sûr que non.

- J'ai fait fuir le seul homme auquel je tiens à cause d'une stupide enquête et il est trop tard pour que je puisse changer ça, sanglota-t-elle.

- Alors de un je suis persuadé que Deeks serait prêt à te pardonner pour ce moment de faiblesse et de deux…

Il la força à se tenir assisse en face de lui, causant ainsi à la brune de calmer ses larmes, et la tint par les épaules en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Il n'est pas encore parti, continua-t-il. Son infiltration ne commence pas maintenant et tu peux encore arranger les choses, Kensi.

Attentive à ses paroles, elle renifla plusieurs fois tout en essuyant son visage à l'aide des manches du gilet deux fois trop grand pour elle.

- Tu crois ? hoqueta-t-elle.

- Il n'est jamais trop tard pour cela.

- Mais j'ai vraiment été loin.

- Tu peux encore faire machine arrière. Ce ne sont que des paroles, Kensi. Pas des actes. Il n'y a rien d'impardonnable là-dedans… . Si tu lui expliques réellement les raisons pour lesquelles tu veux qu'il reste alors tout ceci ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir pour vous deux.

Voyant la confiance dans ses yeux, elle respira profondément et hocha la tête.

- D'accord.

- Bien, sourit-il.

- Je…je fais quoi, alors?

Son sourire s'agrandit en la voyant aussi perdue. Décidemment, il découvrait beaucoup d'aspect de sa collègue en cette nuit bientôt terminée au vu des 5h30 du matin qu'affichait la pendule de la cuisine.

- Et bien, tu pourrais l'appeler et faire ça directement au téléphone ou alors lui dire de venir ici, ce qui serait plus approprié selon moi.

- Ça ne t'ennuie pas ?

- Si c'était le cas, je n'aurai pas été ouvrir la porte et serai resté dormir, la taquina-t-il.

- Ouais. Je suis désolée, pour ça, baissa-t-elle la tête.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je plaisante. Allez, appelle-le.

Acquiesçant dans un faible sourire, elle se leva –laissant la couverture glisser sur le sofa- saisit son téléphone portable de sa poche arrière et alla dans la cuisine. Faisant le vide dans son esprit, elle appuya sur l'identifiant répertorié de si nombreuses fois dans le journal des appels et apporta l'appareil à son oreille. Une sonnerie, deux sonneries, trois sonneries, quatre sonneries…Elle raccrocha avant de tomber sur le répondeur et recommença un nouvel appel.

Dans l'autre pièce, toujours assis sur le sofa, l'Agent Callen l'observa quand elle passait devant la porte de la cuisine en faisant les cent pas. Il était fatigué, certes, mais ça lui était égal. Il s'agissait de son amie, voire de sa petite sœur. Comment pourrait-il ne pas être là pour elle dans ce genre de moment ? C'était inconcevable. Peu importe l'heure, il serait toujours présent pour elle. Et pour Deeks, car il s'agissait également de lui dans cette histoire et il le considérait comme un membre à part entière de sa famille… . Oui, il serait là pour n'importe lequel d'entre eux, même si personnellement il aurait préféré que se fût pour des raisons un peu moins dramatiques, dans le cas présent.

Il se redressa en la voyant revenir, les yeux baissés sur le téléphone qu'elle tenait étroitement entre ses doigts.

- Alors ?

- Il ne répond pas, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix fatiguée.

- Il est peut-être occupé, se leva-t-il pour la rejoindre.

- J'ai essayé trois fois, Callen, releva-t-elle la tête. Il ne décroche pas. Il ne veut plus me parler.

Elle avala alors une bille et se pinça les lèvres en retournant son attention sur l'écran tactile.

- On va essayer avec le mien, tu veux ?

N'attendant même pas qu'elle répondît, il alla s'en tarder dans sa chambre et revint à ses côtés avec son propre téléphone. Sélectionnant le contact, il le tendit à Kensi. Sans un regard, elle le prit doucement et laissa le son des sonneries d'attentes résonnait dans son oreille. Alors qu'elle allait raccrocher lorsque la quatrième sonnerie s'apprêtait à retentir, elle s'arrêta dans son élan en l'entendant décrocher.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Callen ?_ répondit Deeks d'un ton las.

Ayant perdue tout espoir qu'il répondît enfin, elle fut sur le moment choquée et regarda avec des yeux ronds, G.

_- Callen ?_

Entendant une deuxième fois la voix de son compagnon, elle sortit de sa torpeur en clignant des yeux et repartit dans la cuisine, voulant garder un espace d'intimité.

- C'est moi, répondit-elle alors d'une faible voix en se plaçant devant l'évier afin de regarder par la fenêtre.

Un soupir se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la ligne ce qui eut pour effet de mettre encore plus mal à l'aise la jeune femme.

_- Ecoutes Kensi, j'suis occupé là, je n'ai pas le temps d'te parler !_

- Non, attends, ne raccroche pas, se pressa-t-elle de dire. S'il-te-plait.

_- Si c'est pour encore me dire de rester alors_

- Désolée, le coupa-t-elle soudainement.

Un silence de quelques secondes se fit ressentir avant que l'Agent Blye, le cœur battant la chamade, reprît la parole.

- C'est pour te dire que je suis désolée et que…et que j'aimerais te voir pour présenter mes excuses avant que tu partes.

Au loin, Callen écoutait discrètement la conversation. Malgré la faible tonalité de l'Agent Blye, la nuit calme faisait retentir sa voix et il pouvait ainsi constater que la conversation n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux. Intérieurement il espérait que l'Agent Deeks ferait le bon choix, même s'il n'en doutait pas. C'était surtout pour le bien-être de la jeune femme. Même s'il était conscient qu'elle avait mal agit avec son partenaire, elle avait tout de même besoin d'être pardonnée. C'était vital… .

Après de longues minutes qui lui avaient semblé être des heures, Kensi laissa un souffle de soulagement s'échapper doucement quand son partenaire prit la parole.

_- Bien. Je t'attends à l'accueil du LAPD,_ déclara-t-il d'un ton neutre.

- Ok. J'arrive tout de suite.

Ne prenant pas la peine de rajouter quelque chose, Deeks mit fin à la communication. Prise dans un tourbillon de sentiments, Kensi réussi tout de même à reprendre confiance en elle. Il était temps qu'elle rattrapât les pots cassés… .

Retournant vers Callen, elle lui rendit son téléphone dans un petit sourire.

- Merci, G.

- Fais les choses, bien, la conseilla-t-il.

- J'en ai l'intention.

- Très bien. Allez, va le rejoindre.

Il l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée qu'il lui tint ouverte et la rassura d'un sourire chaleureux.

- N'oublies pas qu'il tient à toi, Kens'.

Pour toute réponse, elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de sortir de la maison en s'emmitouflant dans le gilet.

Arrivant à la voiture, elle lui fit signe de la main, puis monta avant de prendre la route vers le bâtiment de la police de Los Angeles.

**oOoOooOoOo**

**à suivre...**

**Un chapitre un peu plus court que le précédent mais je n'aime pas faire de long chapitre. Personnellement, quand je lis des fics où les chapitres sont hyper longs, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer dans la lecture et j'en ai vite marre ^^ Donc je veux vous éviter ça lol**

**J'espère que cette petite discussion avec Callen vous aura plu... Je trouve assez intéressant de voir Kensi sous cette facette. Elle peut être forte mais je suis persuadée quand amour, c'est une vraie romantique et une fleur de peau =) ça la rend toute mimi xD**

**La suite, si elle vous tente (héhé), arrivera lundi prochain également ;)**

**Merci de m'avoir lue et à bientôt.**

**Bises,**

**Legma**

**PS: c'est le premier jour de tournage pour la saison 4, aujourd'hui =D J'ai le sentiment qu'on va se régaler!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Voici sans plus tarder la suite de cette fic =) Merci à tous pour vos reviews, alertes et follow. Elles me font amplement plaisir et je suis ravie que l'histoire vous plaise. Pour les 'Guest', merci à vous, j'apprécie vos review également =) **

** Alihle: En effet, on voit très rarement cette relation à l'écran entre Callen et Kensi. C'est d'ailleurs une des raisons pour laquelle j'aime l'écrire.**

** MAPI: (en espérant que tu voies ce message), Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews sur " Les Sept péchés capitaux", " Révélations" et " Joyeux Noël" =) Contente que tu aimes mes écrits ;)**

**Voici maintenant la fameuse discussion entre Deeks et Kensi... Est-ce qu'il va lui pardonner ? Va-t-il renoncer à l'enquête ou au contraire, préférera-t-il s'éloigner de Kensi le temps de réfléchir ? hum... Je vous laisse découvrir cela. Bonne lecture ;)**

**oOoOooOoOo**

L'Agent Deeks était descendu à l'accueil dès la fin de l'appel. Malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait après cette dispute, et surtout les dernières paroles de la jeune femme, il ne pouvait ignorer l'envie qu'il avait de la revoir et de la serrer fermement dans ses bras. S'il n'était pas aussi fou de sa partenaire alors il aurait agi vraiment différemment, lui disant ses quatre vérités et refusant ses excuses. Mais c'était impossible. Il savait que l'Agent Blye était loin d'être parfaite et qu'elle ne voulait pas réellement mettre fin à leur relation. Il avait été blessé, oui. Il avait eu l'impression de se prendre un poignard en plein cœur mais bon sang…comment pourrait-il lui en vouloir ? Il était conscient que son choix de faire cette infiltration était contraire à ce qu'il lui avait promis. Il était également conscient qu'elle n'aurait pas du réagir ainsi en dépit de ses craintes. Et pour cela il devrait être furieux contre elle. Mais il l'aimait. Il était follement amoureux de cette femme ! Alors non. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Pas éternellement en tout cas. Et il ne pouvait pas refuser sa demande de le voir car il en avait besoin aussi. Il n'avait pas voulu tout ça, toute cette dispute et la faire pleurer. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes et il s'était juré de nombreuses fois de ne jamais lui faire de mal. Tout comme elle, il voulait s'excuser…et voulait par dessus tout, oublier cette histoire.

Aucun d'entre eux ne le méritait.

Attendant depuis près de quinze minutes derrière les portiques de détection de métaux, et ayant pour seul fond sonore le bruit des touches du clavier sur lequel tapait le gardien, il prit une profonde inspiration lorsqu'il la vit enfin arriver.

Entrant dans l'enceinte faiblement éclairée, leurs regards s'accrochèrent et ils ne les lâchèrent sous aucun prétexte.

Intérieurement il était soulagé de la revoir. Il mourait d'envie de courir vers elle et lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, mais il n'arrivait pas à bouger le moindre orteil. Il resta donc ancré sur place, les mains dans les poches tandis qu'elle s'avançait doucement, ses talons claquant sur le sol carrelé.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la dévisager de la tête aux pieds. Jamais il ne lui dirait assez mais il la trouvait la plus belle de toutes les femmes de L.A. Et cela à n'importe quelle heure de la journée ou de la nuit, comme c'était le cas ici.

L'observant attentivement, il la retrouva alors vêtue de son gilet, celui-là même qu'elle aimait lui emprunter lorsqu'elle l'accompagnait au petit matin sur la plage tandis qu'il attrapait quelques vagues. Ça le faisait toujours rire car on voyait clairement qu'il était trop grand pour elle mais comme elle lui avait dit un jour elle s'en fichait car il lui tenait chaud, il sentait son odeur et elle avait l'impression d'être dans ses bras. Elle ne lui avait pas dit que ça la rassurait également, mais il s'en doutait… . Tout comme il se doutait que si elle le portait à l'instant même c'était pour ces raisons et qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Quand elle s'approcha un peu plus, il put voir son visage. Son si doux visage qui était toujours aussi parfait même sans maquillage ou avec les yeux enflés à cause de la fatigue et des larmes. Il comprit qu'elle avait dû pleurer longtemps après son départ. Il s'en voulait pour ça et très bientôt il aurait l'occasion de s'en excuser. Mais pas avant qu'elle le fît. Après tout, c'était elle qui avait demandé à le voir et c'était elle qui avait déclenché leur dispute… .

Alors qu'elle s'approcha d'un des portiques, le gardien se leva pour aller à sa rencontre mais Deeks le retint d'un signe de main en s'avançant.

- C'est bon, je m'en occupe, Brad.

Ce dernier se rassit donc en acquiesçant et retourna à ses activités.

Sans la quitter des yeux, il l'invita en étendant le bras vers les ascenseurs à passer devant lui, puis la suivit juste derrière avant d'appuyer sur le bouton d'appel.

Au fond de lui il bouillonnait tant le désir de la prendre contre lui était grand. Mais il réussit tout de même à garder un visage stoïque en regardant devant lui et sans émettre un son. Ceci avait d'ailleurs tendance à mettre mal à l'aise la jeune femme qui lui jetait de temps à autre des coups d'œil.

- Deeks, je

Elle fut interrompue par les portes de l'ascenseur qui s'ouvrirent et dans lequel le jeune homme y entra sans tarder. La bouche encore entr'ouverte, elle le suivit du regard puis fit de-même, se positionnant à sa droite et gardant la tête baissée. Puis les portes se refermèrent et la cage commença à faire son ascension.

Une fois encore il ne disait rien. Elle avait réellement l'impression qu'il lui en voulait férocement et ça lui faisait mal. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le blâmer pour cela. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire était d'arranger les choses. Du moins, de faire son possible… .

Pas vraiment prête à l'affronter, elle tendit tout de même le bras devant lui et appuya sur l'arrêt d'urgence ce qui eut pour effet de faire stopper l'ascenseur dans sa montée.

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil, comprenant alors que la conversation se ferait ici mais ne bougea pas pour autant, ne lui donnant même pas un semblant d'intérêt.

S'humectant les lèvres, elle se tourna vers son côté et dévisagea son profil. Elle vit alors qu'il ne serrait même pas la mâchoire, bien qu'il se montrât ferme avec les bras croisés sur le buste. Elle fut reconnaissante de sa capacité à garder son calme malgré la situation. Mais elle savait qu'il ne lui ferait rien. C'était le seul en qui elle avait le plus confiance, comme elle avait pu déjà lui dire, alors elle n'avait pas de raison d'avoir peur de sa réaction. Tout ce qu'elle pourrait craindre serait qu'elle ne réussît pas à le convaincre de lui pardonner.

Voulant se donner du courage, elle baissa les yeux sur sa ceinture en cuir et alla placer ses mains sur celle-ci –une allant trouver refuge sur la boucle du devant et une autre se positionnant devant la jeune femme, sur la hanche masculine. Elle fut quelque peu soulagée qu'il ne la repoussât pas.

Si elle savait ce que son partenaire ressentait de par ce simple geste…il serait capable de tout oublier à l'instant même, ne lui laissant même pas l'occasion de s'excuser. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Ce serait trop facile et il fallait qu'elle comprît que ce qu'elle avait fait, c'était mal et tellement contre sa personnalité. Jamais avant elle n'avait réagi de la sorte. Alors pourquoi maintenant ?

Tenant fermement ses prises, elle essaya de puiser des forces avant de se lancer.

- Je suis désolée, commença-t-elle faiblement. Je…je sais que j'ai mal réagi et je comprends que tu sois fâché contre moi. Tu as le droit. Mais c'est juste que…

Elle s'arrêta un court instant pour contrôler sa respiration et ses émotions. Elle devait tout lui dire maintenant, il n'y avait plus à hésiter.

- J'ai peur, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle. Peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ; que je perde une fois de plus un homme dans ma vie ; que je…me fasse à nouveau tirer dessus parce que tu n'es pas là. J'ai peur, Deeks, retint-t-elle comme elle put ses émotions. Et je sais que tu n'as pas le choix pour cette infiltration, mais je ne peux pas contrôler mes peurs. Deeks…

Il l'écoutait attentivement, attristé de l'entendre si vulnérable. Il ne l'avait pas encore regardée et il sentit un instant qu'elle posa ses yeux probablement noyés de larmes sur lui, alors il baissa simplement la tête afin de lui montrer qu'il lui prêtait une oreille attentive et qu'elle pouvait continuer. Bien sûr, il pourrait mettre fin à cela mais bien qu'il fût peiné et s'en voulût de la mettre dans cet état, tout n'avait pas encore été dit. Une seule chose l'intéressait réellement et si elle s'excusait pour cela alors il arrêterait ce jeu… .Mais c'était elle qui avait les cartes en mains.

- Je m'excuse, Deeks. Je n'voulais pas dire tout ça, j'te demande pardon. Je n'ai pas envi de te perdre et je ne veux pas mettre fin à notre relation, laissa-t-elle les larmes couler alors que sa main du devant se posa sur son ventre tonic. Je ne pensais pas un mot, j'te l'jure. C'est juste que je me suis sentie trahi et abandonnée quand tu as brisé ta promesse et c'est sortie sans que je réfléchisse et…J'm'en veux, pleura-t-elle clairement maintenant. Tu es le seul homme avec qui je veuille passer ma vie et je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir tout gâché.

Ne pouvant plus se retenir, sa vue commençant dangereusement à devenir floue à son tour, il dégagea un bras et le passa au-dessus d'elle avant de l'amener se plaquer contre son côté. Sans tarder, la jeune femme s'agrippa à son maillot et déversa toute sa douleur tandis qu'il l'encercla de son autre bras et vint le serrer puissamment.

Alors qu'elle avait la tête nichée dans son cou, il commença à lui caresser le dos en faisant des cercles afin d'essayer de calmer ses soubresauts qu'elle effectuait malgré elle avec les épaules.

- Chut, c'est terminé, chuchota-t-il près de son oreille.

- J'suis désolée.

- J'ai aussi ma part de responsabilité et je te demande pardon pour ça.

- Non, tu…tu as le droit et le devoir de…de faire ça.

- J'ai rompu ma promesse, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

- Mais tu n'as pas le choix…

Elle laissa ses larmes tomber un peu plus contre sa peau et se colla plus à lui.

- Je veux ju…juste que tu me pardonnes, Deeks.

- Oh, tu es toute pardonnée, ma puce, accentua-t-il dans un baiser sur la tempe. Jamais je ne pourrais t'en vouloir éternellement, même si j'ai été blessé quand tu as dit cette phrase.

Il n'eut pas besoin de la citer tant elle s'avait de quoi il parler. Cela eut l'effet d'augmenter ses émotions et elle se mit à sangloter fortement.

- Non, ne pleure plus. Chuuut…S'il-te-plaît, la berça-t-il. C'est fini maintenant, tout est oublié.

- J'ai mal de t'avoir fait du mal.

Face à cette phrase, il laissa un rire franc s'échapper.

- J'vois pas c'qu'il y a de drôle, sanglota-t-elle.

- Rien, c'est juste… Oh, tu es si mignonne, Kensi, replaça-t-il sa bouche contre sa tempe. Si tu savais comme je t'aime, à l'instant même.

- Je t'aime aussi, Marty, réussit-elle à stopper ses larmes.

Et alors qu'il commençait à tracer une ligne de baiser jusqu'à sa joue, elle pivota légèrement la tête et fit se rencontrer leurs lèvres pour plusieurs baisers profonds et remplis de sentiments.

Détachant les mains de son dos, il alla prendre son visage en coupe et lui essuya avec les pouces ses joues inondées de larmes qu'elle avait déversées par centaine.

- Regarde l'état dans lequel je t'ai mise.

- Non, c'est moi, le laissa-t-elle lui essuyer le bout du nez. Oh, c'est d'un chic.

Il lui sourit avant de lui embrasser ce dernier et lui replaça une petite mèche de cheveux qui s'était échappée de sa queue basse, derrière l'oreille avant de plonger dans ses yeux si spéciaux.

- Tu es magnifique, murmura-t-il sincèrement.

- Je suis dégoulinante.

- Ça n'a pas d'importance pour moi. Tu es si belle. Je suis chanceux de t'avoir, lui caressa-t-il la joue.

Une énième larme tomba de son nid mais celle-ci était différente des précédentes. Elle naissait du bonheur qui avait envahi soudainement la jeune femme en voyant tout l'amour que son partenaire tenait dans ses yeux bleus.

- Et tu es très émotive, aussi, ajouta-t-il en effaçant cette larme qui avait buté contre son doigt.

Elle sourit pour la première fois depuis leur mésaventure avant de se pincer les lèvres.

- D'ailleurs…tu l'as été de plus en plus, se rappela-t-il soudainement. Y a une semaine tu pleurais devant Transformers parce que Bumblebee se faisait ligoter sous un filet et pas plus tard qu'il y a deux jours, tu avais été sur le point de faire la même chose parce que tu avais laissé brûler le poulet.

- Que veux-tu que je dise ? haussa-t-elle légèrement une épaule. Tu déteins sur moi.

- Ha ! ça serait une raison, oui, sourit-il. Mais peut-être qu'il y a autre chose…

- Comme quoi ? le regarda-t-elle attentivement.

- Je n'sais pas… A toi d'me l'dire.

Un petit instant de silence se présenta entre eux tandis qu'elle assimilait ses paroles. Pourquoi serait-elle plus émotive que d'habitude ? Elle l'ignorait. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait prêté une réelle attention à ça. Mais apparemment son amant l'avait fait. Et il avait l'air de penser à quelque chose de précis. Le devrait-elle aussi ?

Se mordant le côté de la lèvre inférieure, elle fit une pause dans ses pensées. Elle avait fait attention… du moins, d'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvenait. C'était peu probable qu'elle fût ce à quoi pensait Deeks. D'autant plus qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'entrer encore dans sa période. Donc elle ne pourrait pas dire si elle avait du retard. Et puis que savait-il de toute façon, des grossesses ? Non, c'était n'importe quoi. Juste…une coïncidence. Rien de plus ! Mais si c'était le cas, alors ça expliquerait bien des choses, et notamment ses réactions excessives… .

Ne voulant pas se prendre la tête sur cela maintenant, elle lui présenta un doux sourire et se pencha pour l'embrasser, une main allant caresser sa barbe de trois jours. Puis, elle enroula les bras autour de son cou –l'obligeant à en enrouler les siens dans son dos- et posa le menton au-dessus de l'un deux.

- Ne nous préoccupons pas de ça maintenant.

- Kensi…

- Que dis-tu d'en reparler à ton retour ? D'accord ?

Avant de la voir pleurer pour un compliment dit plus tôt, il n'avait pas tilté. Mais alors il avait fait un rapide retour dans les évènements précédents et c'était alors qu'il avait pensé que…et bien, qu'elle pourrait être enceinte. Même s'il pensait qu'ils avaient été prudents, ce n'était pas non plus impensable. Et elle ne niait pas. Mais comme elle lui avait dit implicitement, ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment pour en parler.

- A mon retour, affirma-t-il en répétant ses dires.

- Oui. Et tu as intérêt à revenir ! ordonna-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je serais prudent et rien ne m'empêchera de revenir à toi.

- Bien ! Parce que je serai là, serra-t-elle son emprise. Et... juste pour que tu saches, je déteste vraiment Bates.

- Je lui passerai le message, sourit-il amusé.

- Merci. Pour tout... .

Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes dans une étreinte d'ours, profitant de la chaleur et de l'odeur de l'un et de l'autre, enfin soulagés que tout fût redevenu comme avant.

- Je vais t'aider à finir de te préparer.

Ne lui laissant pas le choix de répondre, elle se détacha de lui, alla rapidement remettre l'ascenseur en marche et revint se lover contre son torse sous le tendre sourire du jeune homme, pas totalement prête à le laisser partir.

Oui, tout semblait être revenu à la normal. Et bien…exceptait le dernier point relevé. Mais ils avaient décidé d'en reparler après l'enquête et cette fois, ils avaient été d'accord tous les deux.

Peut-être que leur dissonance sur cette infiltration n'était pas si mal que ça, après tout, même si elle avait été pénible et douloureuse pour chacun d'eux. Mais tout compte fait, ça avait permis d'ouvrir les yeux sur autre chose. Quelque chose, que si c'était positif, changerait à tout jamais leur relation déjà pleine de sentiments.

**oOoOooOoOo**

**FIN**

**Et voilà. Alors ? Pas trop déçu de cette discussion ? Avant que vous me disiez qu'il faut absolument une suite, que je suis sadique de laisser comme ça et patati et patata, j'ai prévu un épilogue pour la suite et fin définitive lol Donc pas de panique, vous aurez des réponses pour la grossesse xD**

**Merci d'avoir lu et à la semaine prochaine.**

**Bisous.**

**Legma**


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut à tous. Désolée de ne poster que maintenant au lieu de lundi, mais mon emploi du temps ne me l'a pas permis... En tout cas, j'espère que cet épilogue vous plaira et qui répondra à vos attentes...**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews! Je sais que je mets du temps à vous répondre à chaque fois, mais ce n'est pas volontaire, promis ^^. Merci aussi aux nouveaux followers et aux personnes mettant la fic dans leurs favoris :)**

**Bonne lecture.**

**oOoOooOoOo**

**Epilogue**

Dix jours plus tard, l'Agent Deeks était revenu de son infiltration indemne, au plus grand soulagement de sa partenaire qui l'avait accueilli dans un large sourire avant d'aller se plaquer dans ses bras.

Après avoir réglé quelques papiers au LAPD et avoir tout raconté à Callen et Sam qui l'avaient inondé de questions, il était enfin rentré chez lui avec à son bras, Kensi. Ils avaient été plus qu'heureux de se retrouver l'un l'autre, mais ils n'avaient pas encore pu discuter rien que tous les deux et notamment d'un certain détail dont le jeune homme n'avait cessé de penser depuis son retour.

Assis sur le canapé, la tête de la jeune femme reposant sur ses cuisses, il regardait la télé mais son esprit était ailleurs… .

- Kensi…Tu te souviens qu'avant que je parte on avait dit qu'on reparlerait de quelque chose à mon retour ? demanda-t-il timidement en lui caressant distraitement les cheveux.

Ne détournant pas les yeux de l'écran, elle lui répondit d'un simple oui.

- Est-ce qu'on peut en discuter ?

N'étant plus du tout concentrée sur le film, elle se redressa et s'assit en tailleur perpendiculairement à lui. Ayant sa réponse de par l'attention qu'elle semblait lui donner, il se mit également en face d'elle en repliant une jambe devant lui et la regarda longuement, impatient et nerveux en même temps lorsqu'il la vit respirer profondément.

- Deeks je

- Tu ne veux pas le faire maintenant ? Je comprends, ce n'est pas un problème on le fera plus tard.

- Non, non non, c'est bon, le rassura-t-elle en agitant ses mains. Ce que je voulais te dire c'est que…après ton départ, j'y ai pensé pendant plusieurs jours et…je ne pouvais plus attendre car tu m'avais mis le doute donc... j'ai fait un test.

- Un test... Ok. Et ?

- Et…il faut croire que je suis en fait réellement émotive, sourit-elle tristement.

- Oh. C'est…c'était négatif, alors.

- Oui.

- Je vois…

Il semblait vraiment déçu et elle était prête à s'excuser pour la nouvelle mais il changea rapidement d'expression dès qu'il lui prit la main.

- Ça sera pour une prochaine fois, alors, lui sourit-il.

Elle fut quelques secondes surprise, puis réalisa alors que sa déclaration était signe qu'il voulait un enfant. Un enfant avec elle. Elle. La femme qui savait simplement utiliser le four à micro-ondes et qui était incapable de garder une pièce parfaitement rangée. Elle, qui au fond, malgré ses craintes, se verrait bien maman d'un petit bébé à leur image… .

Emue, elle plongea dans ses yeux bleus océan et acquiesça vivement dans un sourire.

- Oui… J'aimerai bien.

- Moi aussi, déclara-t-il. Mais je veux que ça se fasse tout seul. Je ne veux pas qu'on

- Pousse le destin, finit-elle.

- Ouais. J'veux pas qu'on se force.

- Moi non plus.

- On est d'accord alors ?

- On est d'accord.

- Oh, Dieu j'aime quand on est sur la même longueur d'ondes.

Sentant un bonheur nouveau les envahir, il l'embrassa amoureusement avec la promesse d'une évolution dans leur couple.

**FIN**

**oOoOooOoOo**

**C'est court, je sais et vous avez attendu rien que pour lire ça, désolée ^^' Mais en même temps pour moi, les épilogues ne doivent pas être aussi long qu'un chapitre... Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que vous aurez aimé. Pour ma part, j'ai adoré lire vos reviews =)**

**Merci beaucoup d'avoir suivi la fic.**

**A bientôt ;) **

**Bisous,**

**Legma.**

**PS: pour les nouveaux lecteurs (et auteurs) je vous conseille d'aller lire les autres fictions densi, vous ne serez pas déçus ;)**


End file.
